


Silver

by Doge_nut (The_end_of_eternity)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_end_of_eternity/pseuds/Doge_nut
Summary: It's not easy, loving Jalis Fireheart. It's even harder when she loves you back. This is something both Aela and eventually Cicero will discover, that falling for the Dragonborn has its price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first actual fic, so any constructive criticism and feedback is welcome! The first chapter is more of a test, to see how this goes and to experiment with it. Thanks for reading!

I draw an arrow from my quiver, taking aim at the blonde head of a young nord man. He hasn't done me any disservice, but my client is paying me good money to have him exterminated. 

The arrow is released, and the man dies before anyone can notice the direction the arrow came from. 

This business isn't all that bad. I've made a name for myself amongst my new family of assassins, and settled down in the surprisingly homely sanctuary. It's still a lot to take in, for I've only been here a month. 

It all began that fateful day, when a young boy named Aventus hired the services of a faux Dark Brotherhood assassin. I was tested by Astrid, and here I am today. But…there's something…missing. 

It's a feeling of hollowness in my chest. However, I cannot, for the life of me, discover the reason for this ache.

I suppose the gods will show me when I am ready. 

Sighing, I climb atop my horse, Ebony. I chose that name because her entire body is as black as the material itself: her mane, her hide, her hooves, and her bottomless eyes.

We take off, abandoning the city of Falkreath and setting course for Whiterun, which is mercifully close. I pass the secluded area of the sanctuary, promising myself that I would return to announce my termination of the recent contract after I finish my business with the Companions. 

After all, I am their Harbinger. I reach Whiterun, stabling Ebony and passing through the gates. 

"Hail, Dragonborn!" A guard says while passing, and I nod at him. 

Briefly, I entertain a thought: Is there a limit regarding the amount of titles one person may possess? Dragonborn, Harbinger, Nightingale? Werewolf and assassin? Favored champion amongst several Daedric princes, and thane of multiple holds? It all may be just a little too much. 

Suddenly, I feel small arms wrap around my waist, and I look down to smile at Lucia. She's an orphaned child that I allow to live in my home with Lydia. 

I'm definitely not parent material, but I figured that Lydia could use the company while I'm out doing whatever the world needs me to do in that moment. Plus, I just couldn't allow Lucia to sleep outside in the cold.

"Hello, little duck." I say affectionately, patting her head. She looks up at me, beaming. "I missed you, Jalis! It's been almost a week, Lydia was about to go looking for you!"

I groan. "Well, I suppose I should let her know that I'm back, but I don't know for sure how long I'll be staying. Here," I place a small bag of septims into her hand, "go buy yourself something nice from Belethor's. If he tries to overprice you, tell him I'll feed him to my dragon friend." 

Lucia nods, babbling an excited "thank you" and running off. I sigh and open the door to Breezehome, only to have an angry Lydia grab me roughly by the shoulders. 

"By the Gods, Jalis! Where have you been?! You told me that your trip should only last a day or two! I've been worried sick and-" Suddenly, she cuts off mid-sentence, dropping to a knee and staring at the floor.

"Oh, Gods. Forgive me, my thane. I've just been worried…" I place my hand on her shoulder, pulling her up to stand again. "Lydia," I say, exasperated, "It's alright. I completely understand, and I shouldn't have been gone so long. I was…delayed." 

Lydia nods, composing herself. "Right, my thane. You are here now, and that is what is truly important." I smile. "Well, I'm actually going to go check on the Companions. Make sure Aela hasn't killed the twins with their constant banter." I roll my eyes at the thought of their childish antics. 

"I'll be home in time to make dinner, okay?" I clasp her shoulder. "That sounds wonderful." she breathes a sigh, and I head out to Jorrvaskr. 

I truly do feel guilty about being gone for longer than expected, but I can't necessarily tell her that I was busy with some brotherhood jobs. 

Stepping inside Jorrvaskr, I blanch at the sight before me. Aela is doing some strange dance on the table, Farkas is brooding in the corner with a bottle of mead, as usual, and Vilkas is dancing around and singing a bawdy off-key song. The rest of the Companions are scattered around the room in various unruly states, and Tilda is nowhere to be seen, likely downstairs.

I clear my throat, and not surprisingly, nobody but Farkas hears me. Honestly, what good is that super enhanced wolf hearing anyhow? 

Amused, I take a deep breath and feel the power of a shout churning in my chest. "Fus!" It's small, only enough to grab their attention and knock a few bowls of the table. 

They all fall silent, turning to face me. Aela gasps and jumps down from the table, running at full speed and tackling me to the ground. We fall to the ground in a heap of armor. 

"Jalis! W-we missed you!" She hiccups, and I'm taken aback at her utter loss of control. Normally she is so composed and professional, but now she is even drunker than Torvar. 

I groan and sit up, with Aela latching onto me the whole way. "Wooaah…" she giggles and hiccups again, "where are we goin', mighty Dragonborn?" 

I grunt at her. "I'm taking you to bed." I state patiently, and she snorts. I pick her up easily, throwing her over my shoulder. "At least buy me a drink first, Jalis!" She giggles.

I roll my eyes, mumbling to myself to never let her drink again. 

I take her down to the living quarters, as she hums and swings her arms gently. We reach her room, and I push the door open and set her gently on the bed.

She looks up at me with sleepy half-lidded eyes, and I smile affectionately down at her. "Goodnight Aela." I turn to leave, but she grabs my arm. 

I sigh and turn back around. Her eyes are closed, and she mumbles a sleepy thank you. I smile softly, and snuff out the candle on the dresser as I leave. 

Back in the main hall, Farkas is trying to convince his brother to go to bed, while Torvar and Athis are engaged in a sloppy arm wrestling contest, as Njada cheers them on. 

I step over to the twins, pulling Farkas aside. "What is it, Harbinger?" I shoot a pointed look at him, and he smiles, correcting himself. "Jalis."

I run a hand through my short black hair, before placing the hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Farkas…I'm leaving again tomorrow. I have some things to do in Falkreath, I've gotta work on building a house on that plot of land the Jarl gave me. So I need you and Vilkas to look after everyone while I'm gone." 

He sighs, scratching his neck. "I understand. But…what about Aela? She truly missed you. Look, I'm not completely sure, but I think she cares for you. More than a sister-in-arms might. I grew up with her, and I can see a look in her eyes, it's a look I've never seen on her. I just…I'll take care of her. But please try to come back as soon as you can. Okay?" 

I breathe, trying to assess all that Farkas has told me. Vilkas may be the "smarter" one of the twins, but Farkas had always been far more observant. "Yeah, okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." I walk away, heading over to Breezehome, where Lydia and Lucia wait for the dinner I promised.

I awake the next morning, groggy with a lack of sleep. One of the few things I don't particularly enjoy about this werewolf thing is the constant need to hunt. I was far too restless last night. 

Pulling a tunic and some trousers on, I shuffle downstairs to fund Lucia and Lydia eating breakfast. "Goodmorning, sleepyhead!" Lucia pipes up, and I ruffle her hair as I grab a plate of eggs. 

"Mornin', little duck." I say fondly. I take my seat at the table, and start up a conversation with Lydia about the day's plans. 

I'm just finishing up when suddenly, Vilkas bursts through the front door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Harbinger, but Aela is in some sort of trouble!" I stand up, swiftly following him to Jorrvaskr. 

"What sort of trouble?" He frowns. "I think she drank far too much for her tolerance level, I went to wake her up this morning and she was pale as death, and colder than ice!" I nod, pushing through the hall and straight to Aela's room. 

She lies there in the bed, and I realize that Vilkas was not exaggerating. She looks close to death. I kneel beside her, checking for a pulse. It's still ther, but it's faint. Too faint. 

Closing my eyes, I call upon a healing spell, feeling the soothing magic flow out of my palms and into her veins. When that seems fruitless, I try my luck with a cure disease potion. 

My eyes narrow in suspicion as I come to one final conclusion. "Poison." I growl. "W-what?" Vilkas stammers. "She's been poisoned, get me a cure poison potion from Arcadia." He nods, and shoves his way out of the room. 

"Come on, Aela. Don't do this to me. Please." A spike of fear shoots through me when I feel that her pulse has dulled even further. The healing spell didn't seem to help at all, and I mentally beg Vilkas to hurry. 

I crack a soft joke to her, that she's so stubborn that the Dragonborn is on her knees and begging, and she's still not waking up. 

I brush the hair from her sweaty forehead, and Vilkas returns with the potion. I'm quick to force it down her throat, praying to Sithis that she'll wake up. 

That she does, after three minutes of silence and teary eyes on the part of her shield-siblings crowded around the room. Her eyes blow open in a panic, and I shove a bucket into her hands so she can retch. 

I nearly cry with relief, holding her hair back for her. "By the gods, what happened? And why are there so many people in here? Agh, my head…" she gasps and trails off, groaning. 

I nod at the others. "I can take it from here." I whisper, and they take their leave. I hand Aela a health potion and a mint leaf, and she sighs. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She mumbles, looking embarrassed. I rub her back. "Don't worry about it. I'm honestly relieved I did. I was afraid that you were gonna die there." I pause as she downs the potion and chews the leaf. "You were poisoned, and I'm not sure by whom." 

She frowns. "That's odd. I don't remember anyone tampering with my mead. Wait…that new recruit…Brisk, was it? I'm sure I saw her fiddling with my bottle, I was just too damn drunk to think anything of it!"

Nodding, I consider my next action. Storm out there, demanding blood, or calmly send her to the Jarl's justice? 

Figuring that I'd let Vignar Gray-Mane deal with this woman, I storm out of the room with fire in my blood. It's as if I can feel the dragon inside of me, aching to fight and kill and destroy. 

I suppress the fury, but just barely. "Watch her," I snarl to Vilkas, "do not let her out of bed under any circumstances. I'll return soon." 

I turn to Farkas. "Come with me, brother. We have a rat to catch."


	2. A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...I'm back! You can thank @White_Tiger for my return, i had almost forgotten about this story lol. This chapter is soooo short, i apologize. Let me know if you like it!

Upon the discovery of a whimpering Brisk, I growl low in my throat. She tries to run, but I use my voice to knock her off her feet. Lifting the small, petty woman into the air by her neck, I demand answers.  

 

"I'm sorry! Truly, I am! I just…I saw how she looked at you, Harbinger. And…I hated that. I made a rash decision, but I couldn't help myself." she pauses, sniveling and clutching at my wrist.  

 

"You see...I-I love you. I wanted you for myself, Jalis, but she was in my way." She finishes, looking down. Now, that is something I was not expecting. I drop her to the ground in disgust, and she gasps for air.  

 

"That's a pity," I say monotonously, "there are better ways to go about dealing with jealousy than _murder_. Now, I leave you to the Jarl. Old Vignar will know just what to do with you, scum." The irony of my words is not lost on me, a Dark Brotherhood assassin chiding a woman for murder. 

 

She visibly flinches at that, and I turn on my heel. "Take her to dragonsreach. Tell the Jarl what she's done." I say to Farkas. 

 

He nods, and I take my leave, rushing back to Aela. She's looking better already, sitting up in bed. As much as I'd like to stay until all this Brisk business is settled, the brotherhood needs me. 

 

So, I say goodbye to the companions, Lydia, and Lucia, and slip out of Whiterun. 

 

☆ 

 

**( _Flashback-1 month ago)_  **

 

I'm finally finished with my business in Dawnstar, and I'm quite ready to be home.  I'm riding atop Ebony, and I'm just about to pass Loreius's farm. The road is quiet, all except for the clopping of Ebony's hooves and the chirping of birds.  Suddenly, My sharp ears pick up the voice of a male. 

 

He's shouting about a wagon, and I coax Ebony into a faster trot. I certainly hope he's not yelling at Vantus. I don't know the farmer well, but he's never given me any reason not to protect him. Besides, I'm a companion. It's my duty to assist the people of Skyrim. 

 

The man comes into view, and I am thoroughly confused. Vantus isn't there, just the man and a wagon with a wheel that is obviously broken. 

 

"Um…pardon me? Do you require any assistance?" The man is dressed in a jester's outfit, and babbles loudly to himself. 

 

He stops short. "Yes! Oh, yes! Could you _please_ help poor, poor Cicero? Talk to the farmer, up there in the house. He refuses to help poor Cicero with this broken wheel!" 

 

I sigh and smile uneasily. Figuring that it wouldn't be too much of a waste of time, this Cicero guy _is_ offering gold, I dismount and head up to the house. 

 

Vantus seems truly unsettled by Cicero, and tries to convince me to avoid the guy. 

 

"Look. The sooner you help him, the sooner he'll be gone. He's not trying to cause any trouble, he just wants to go." I reason, not interested in arguing with the old farmer. 

 

Loreius finally caves, and fixes Cicero's wagon wheel. Cicero thanks me profusely and hands me a fairly large sack of gold. 

 

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I ask, "What's in that big crate, anyway?" 

 

He beams. "Oh, that's Cicero's mother! Dear, sweet mother! Not really her, anyways. Just her corpse, you see! Faithful Cicero is moving dear mother to a new home, a new crypt, yes!" 

 

I'm beginning to find his third-person speaking slightly unnerving. In a way, though, it is endearing.  

 

"Well, good luck with your mother. Travel safely!" I head off, even as Loreius looks slightly nervous at the prospect of me leaving him alone with the madman. 

 

**( _End of Flashback)_  **

 

Ebony and I reach the secluded area of the Dark brotherhood sanctuary, and I tie the mare to a tree before heading inside. 

 

Nazir seems pleased with my completed contracts, though he doesn't really show it, as usual. I receive some new contracts from him before heading into my room. 

 

I take a minute to peel off my armor before plunking down on the stone bed. I lie awake, battling with my beast blood for a decent night's sleep, before finally closing my eyes and slipping into darkness. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Not long after I fall asleep, a shrieking noise drags me back from slumber. I throw myself out of bed, grabbing my swords as I tumble down the hall and stairs to the main area. I am completely and utterly puzzled. Thoughts of impossible hagraven appearances –they reside in the Reach- flow through my disoriented mind, but come to complete halt when I recognize the source of the noise. 

 

I lower my swords, Stepping forward to question Astrid. "What's going on? What is Cicero doing here?" She raises a brow, whispering so that only I can hear. "You know this madman? He's here with the Night Mother," She explains, and suddenly it all makes sense. 

 

The Night Mother. I recall a memory of reading a book about her once. So that's who that was, then. Not his real mother, but the corpse of our matron. I look to the intricate casket of the Night Mother, zoning out on the Brotherhood's careful and slightly hostile conversation with the Jester. I feel a small tugging sensation in my gut, and I eye the coffin with suspicion. 

 

I finally bring myself to turn away as the group disperses. Astrid approaches me and assigns me a contract in Markarth for a woman named Muiri, which I readily accept. A hand grips my shoulder, and I turn, feeling almost naked without all my armor. "I know you! The kindly stranger from the road! Cicero never forgets a face," The man exclaims, now gripping both of my shoulders. 

 

I smirk. "It is good to see you again, brother. I trust your journey was safe, despite the wheel?" Cicero releases my shoulders, clapping his gloved hands together. "Ah, yes! The farmer fixed up Cicero's wheel quite nicely, I thank you once more for your help." 

 

"Of course," I respond, "And I'm sure the others will come around eventually. We've all been under Astrid's rule for so long that change can be a little disorienting. I am glad, though, that mother has arrived." 

 

Cicero grins, but it turns dark and slightly sinister after a moment. "Oh, I'm sure they will." 

 

I blink, but dismiss his actions as I return to my room. I tug on my armor and leave the sanctuary, smiling as I mount Ebony. It's been a while since I've been to Markarth. Maybe I'll see one of those Hagravens I was so foolishly worried about earlier. 


End file.
